The Attack
by thewritingcritic
Summary: Dipper has been shot by an unsuspecting citizen of Gravity Falls and ever since his death, Mabel has been yearning for death to join her brother in the sky, waiting for something to take her life but when she visits Dipper in the graveyard, she makes a promise to find the killer who took his life
1. Chapter 1 Dipper's Dead

Mabel looked down at her brother in shock and looked up at her said, " Mabel, would you still care about me even if i died?'" Mabel looked down at her brother in tears, she put her hand on his forehead and whispered to him, " No, Dipper please don't say things like that, i mean, I'll _STILL_ care about you it's just that i don't want you talking to me about death it is just too much for me to bear."

Dipper gave her a hug and said, "Mabel, don't worry about me wherever you are, i am there with you not physically but in spirit and besides death needs to happen sometime. I saved you from that gunshot because i don't want anything to happen to you, i don't know what i would do without you.

You're my older sister and i love you very much." "No matter what happens?" "Yes, no matter what happens." Mabel, who was still depressed and shocked at the courageous sacrifice that her brother made had little time to spend with Dipper, before his time. "Dipper,i wanted to give you something, but i never had a chance so here." Mabel reached into her pockets and gave him a necklace. But it wasn't just an ordinary necklace.

It was her very own golden locket with a big red gem in the middle of it and inside of that locket was a photograph of her and her brother when they were 12. "please don't forget me." she said with tear filled eyes. "I promise." he remarked. "Now we need to get you back to the shack, but how?" Mabel looked around and saw Soos nearby a tree having a conversation with a woodpecker. "Soos,can you drive us back to the Mystery Shack? Dipper needs got shot by someone." " No problem hambone.". Soos lifted the 17 year old teenager to his feet and carefully walked him back to the cart. "

Mabel sat right next to Dipper and said, "Don't worry, your going to be okay, i promise you".

Next morning Mabel went to go wake her brother up she ran upstairs to go see where he was,"Dipper,come on wake up!" Dipper didn't respond to his sister's call, he didn't move one single muscle.

"Dipper, wake up i know you like to sleep in late but you gotta wake up." Still no response from Dipper. Now Mabel was getting worried, "Dipper, Dipper please wake up please?" She kept shaking him and lightly slapping him in the face, but it was too late her brother was now dead. "Dipper? No,no this cannot happen to me no!" She ran downstairs sobbing with tears in her eyes. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan there's something i've got to tell you!" Mabel said with panic and sorrow in her voice.

"Dipper's dead." Soos gasped and her uncle gave her a hug. "Oh, i'm sorry for your loss kid, he was a good brother."Wendy walked in to the room looking around with a confused expression on her face. "Woah, what happened here what's with the long faces?" Mabel explained to her carefully about the incident. "Wow, sucks well I'm sorry this has had to happen so soon." Mabel looked at her in despair." Wendy, what am i going to do now?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Funeral

At the funeral, Mabel has been in deep depression, her eyes staring down at him,her only brother who died right in front of her eyes. "Why did you have to die?" She whispered. "Why? you promised me that you will always be by my side, why did you lie to me ? why?" Everybody stood in front of the crowd, telling everybody all of the times they have had with Dipper. Soos has called up Mabel to say a few words.

"Mabel, would you like to say a couple of words?" Mabel was feeling nervous and upset, she could'nt say barely one sentence. " Oh Soos, I simply can't I'm a bit tired." "Come on, just a few, you don't have to say a lot just whatever is on your mind." Mabel got up in front of the crowd, feeling the emotions of regret , anger and nervousness. She slowly walked over to the stand and slowly started to speak."H-Hello, I-I barly even s-spoke in f-f-ront of a crowd b-b-before." She stammered."B-but I would like to tell you a few things about my brother," Mabel slowly started to gain her confidence and began to speak, "My brother is the strongest person i ever knew, we barely got seperated from each other, we have been together and he has always been there for me." "He was like a hero to me, whenever i was in trouble he would be there to rescue me, but all of that has changed ever since he left us."Mabel began to break down in couldn't take the depression any longer,she snapped."Why didn't you keep your promise like I told you?! Why? you just lied to me Dipper! God take me instead! he didn't deserve this take me instead!"

She ran to the coffin she stared down at Dipper's motionless body inside it, her tears dripping down on his face. Mabel took a pocket knife off of the floor, she cut a slit into her wrist to commit suicide, " Dipper, now I can be with you." She took the knife on one hand and covered her other hand with her blood from the blade. Mabel took out her locket and smeared her blood on it, she put the necklace on his neck and whispered, "Wherever you are, I will be there with you." "In just a few more minutes I will die from this slit I cut into my wrist and I will join you and we will be together forever just like we planned."

Mabel kissed Dipper on the forehead and left, when they began to bury him she said "I will join you, and you will be waiting for me."


	3. Chapter 3 Mabel Loses her sanity

Mabel was in her room sobbing all night, staring at old photos of her and Dipper, looking at his old hat, his she noticed something it looked like a book of some sort, "What's this" she mumbled. Mabel walked over to the bookshelf and took out the book, on the cover it had a picture with a hand on it and it had the number 3 in the middle. "More stuff you're hiding from me this time Dipper?" She muttered, Mabel opened up the book and began to read out loud. "In my early investigations I have discovered unusual activity going on in Gravity Falls, Oregon, I have been keeping record of every detail and every mystery of what happens but be warned in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." In big bold letters it wrote the words"**TRUST NO ONE!"**

Mabel simply scoffed and slammed the book shut "Yeah right, like I'm gonna fall for that junk." She threw the book at the wall went to bed. Next morning she went down stairs for breakfast even though she felt depressed she still couldn't skip out on breakfast. She sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of O.J._"I'm going to join you Dipper just you wait, I'll pour some drain cleaner in my glass when the old man is not looking then I'll leave it back into the cupboard and drink the drain cleaner then I'll get so sick that Grunkle Stan and Soos won't take me to the hospital in time and I'll die!"_. Mabel sneaked over to the cupboard and took the drain cleaner Grunkle Stan was watching tv so it didn't matter that he would see her. She carefully poured an overdose into the glass of juice so the drain cleaner would have it's devestating effects.

Mabel quickly put away the drain cleaner into the cupboard and went back to the table, she finished her cereal quickly and she slowly reached for the glass and took it in her brought the glass to her mouth and whispered, "Dipper, I'm coming and I will be with you." She drank the poisonous liquid from the glass until it was empty,

"Soon I will die from this poison inside of me and from this slit in my wrist and finally, I will join you Dipper your sister will be with you once again just wait until the poison works." She ran upstairs and waited until she started to feel sick,

Mabel slowly downstairs as if nothing ever happened she moaned from pain. Grunkle Stan yelled from the living room,

"Kid, are you still moping around about your brother, look I know you miss him we all miss him but seriously you've gotta move on."

" Mabel slowly responded,"No, it's not the depression it's just that..I'm feeling under the weather ever since I woke up."

Grunkle Stan sighed and said, "All right kid let's take a look." He put his hand on Mabel's forehead and took her temperature. "Well your forehead is kinda hot and your temperature is pretty high go upstairs and lay down till ya feel better." Mabel nodded and went back up slowly. All of a sudden she started to faint and rolled downstairs. Grunkle Stan ran up to her and started to shake her to wake her up. "Soos! call 911!" Soos took the phone and started dialing.

"I'm on it boss." The ambulance arrived and placed Mabel on the gurney, They put her in the ambulance and the paramedics drove off. "Dipper, I'm coming." She mumbled "Don't worry hambone, we'll get to the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4 At The Hospital

Mabel opened her eyes,she found herself laying down connected to hoses and wires. She finally realized she was in the hospital. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Gruncle Stan sitting right beside her and Soos standing behind him sighing in relief that Mabel was all right. Having the strength to speak, she said in a hoarse voice, "You don't need to tell me, I already know that I am in the hospital. We don't need to play the original game where someone is already unconsious then later wake up and says the original line,'Where am I' or 'What's going on'." Gruncle Stan said, "Thanks kid, I don't even need to explain it to you, you already cut to the chase. Well anyway the doctor is in the house. Take it away doc."

The doctor told everyone the good news about Mabel. " Well she is all right no problems with her we flushed the drain cleaner out of her system we just need to keep her over night but she should be thankful to be alive that drain cleaner could kill her in a second."_" Wait, I'm not dead yet? how dare that doctor save my life I wanted to join you Dipper but there is always distractions."_ Mabel couldn't take the pressure she snapped and yelled out,"Why did you save me I was close I want to die!" Grunkle Stan and Soos came into action they were standing holding down Mabel, who was violently kicking and flailing her arms no matter how weak she was, Mabel always had the strength to fight. "Nurse! the painkiller, quickly!" The nurse came running with the painkiller in hand and gave it to the doctor. "Here, Doctor." The nurse replied. The doctor leaned over Mabel and jabbed the shot into her arm.

"Ow!" Mabel yelled out in pain. Her arm ached but then her body and arm slowly began to slump down in the bed and she was a little unconsious. "Don't worry, this painkiller just calmed her down she'll be asleep for a couple hours." said the doctor. "Well, when will she wake up?" Asked Soos with curiousness. The doctor was puzzled "Well that, I do not know but just wait and she might wake up."


	5. Chapter 5 Mabel's Freedom

Hours and hours has passed by and Mabel still did not wake from her long and 'eternal' slumber-or as it felt like eternal. Lonely whispers and images has trailed off into the 17 year old girl's mind as if they had come back to haunt her every minute, every second and every hour._Why didn't I save you? It was all my fault! It should have been my time to go and not yours!_ Images of Dipper's death flashed on constantly in her mind as if it was stuck on replay. Suddenly Mabel snapped her eyes open, her vision got a little blurry as she looked around the room.

She saw a woman walking into the room, the woman was dressed in white-Mabel thought that an angel has appeared and has come to her rescue. Then her vision has started to adjust then she realized that it was just the nurse. "Well good morning Miss Pines!" said the nurse in a cheerful tone. "Good morning, nurse." Mabel replied nurse walked up to her and gave Mabel a tray that was filled with food. "Did you have a nice rest Ms Pines?" said the happy nurse as she set the tray down onto Mabel's lap."I slept fine and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me 'Miss Pines'." Replied Mabel with a scowl. "Call me Mabel, all right?"added Mabel as she was finishing her breakfast. The nurse grabbed the tray and set it back on the cart.

She picked up Mabel's chart and said; "All right it looks like you are ready to leave Miss-I mean _Mabel_ ."said the nurse in her usual joyful-like tone of hers."Just let me get some paperwork for you to sign and you'll be outta here in no time." She added as she was overjoyed which meant that she could continue with her 'activities' when she gets back to the Shack. "Finally,I'm leaving this place! I thought this horror would never end. As long as I sign that thing, I'll be continuing my plans. Do you know what this means Dipper?"she said as she was clinging on to a picture of Dipper."That means that I will be finally join you and I'll get away with it scotfree!"

The nurse came back with the paperwork and a pen. She entered the room and handed the form to Mabel. "Just sign here and you're ready to go!" said the giggly nurse. Mabel scribbled on her signature onto the form and handed it back to the happy,cheerful nurse. "All righty Mabel, you can leave now."Mabel got dressed and grabbed her things in hand, she turned to the nurse and simply said; "Hey nurse, thanks for everything." As she walked out of the building she has felt a fresh new start. Mabel felt that she was in control and that her power and strength has returned to her.

"Just you wait Dipper, in a second I'll be dead in about a second. You'll se how people will be mourning and grieving over me-just like I have mourned for you. There is going to be big changes and everything is gonna go my way." Mabel went into the woods and collected a bunch of broken glass, sharp daggers, arrow heads and other sorts of weapons. She put the weapons in a small, wooden box and quickly ran to the Shack. Mabel whipped open the door and quietly, but slowly made her way upstairs. But what she didn't realize is that one of her family members-Grunkle Stan has seen her carrying the small box."Hey kiddo, how's the recovery?" Asked the old man. Mabel has started to panic-nobody could know what she was planning this has got to be kept a secret. "Uhh, I'm doing fine, I'm fully recovered now." Grunkle Stan took a good glance at her then he sighed."Well it's nice to here that you're back to you're old self. I like you like this than your dramatic emo self what's up with that?" He said as he was reading one of his 'Get Rich Quick For Dummies' book.

Mabel ran upstairs and head up to her room, she quickly slammed the door and locked it-to make sure that nobody was interrupting her while she was planning her suicide once again. "We are going to try this again and I hope that there will be no distractions this time. Isn't that right Dippingsauce?" Said Mabel as she placed the picture onto her desk.

"That's right, no more distractions." She murmured in a hoarse like tone. Mabel grabbed the picture of Dipper and has started to play around with it as if it was a toy. 'Yeah Mabel, there will be no more distractions now that we are going to be together just like old times right?' mocked Mabel as she flaired the picture around.

"Of course, my dear brother. And by the time I join you nothing can stop us." Mabel replied to her own question as she grinned a sinister grin.

Nothing could stop Mabel at getting what she wanted, finally she has the power.

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Hey guys it's me; thewritingcritic. I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't writing chapters it's just that I kinda have to deal with school at the moment and it's almost the end of the year so...yeah you guys know how this I updated the fifth chapter because my previous chapter: 'Meeting Vladamir' was not one of my best chapters I took a look at it and I didn't like how I wrote it so I had to delete that chapter and rewrite a whole new 'Meeting Vladamir' will be improved at the time and you guys are probably not going to see that chapter until I post chapter 10 (if I have time to write 4 more chapters) so that's it and I'll see you guys next time on chapter 6: 'The suicide plan' See ya later and do not forget to read and review. I just love reading your reviews! ~thewritingcritic**


	6. Chapter 6 The Suicide Plan

Thunder was rumbling, and the lightning flashed quicker than a needle hitting the floor. Raindrops was heavily hitting the dirt, like it was abusing the leaves on the trees. Wind was blowing with all of it's might like it was ready to lift the trees from the ground and the branches were scratching up against the glass on the windows. Inside of the Shack was a very quiet room and inside that quiet room stood a very insane and psychotic Mabel holding the small, wooden box.

She sat down beside her desk and started to pull out her weapons from the box. Mabel set all of the weapons onto the desk

Mabel grabbed a sharp and jagged dagger and just simply looked at it with a psychotic look on her face. She took a rag and wiped off the dirt and grime off of the blade, Mabel put the rag down and held the dagger in the light to watch the blade glisten, she sharpened the blade with another knife. How Mabel enjoyed the sound of blades being sharpened, the sound would give her such a thrill. She put the blade close to her neck and said to herself; "This is it, this is finally it. Nothing can stop me now." Or that is what she thought.

Soos came knocking at the door holding Mabel's lunch in hand. "Mabel, open up. I brought you your lunch dude."

Mabel froze, with one swipe of her hand, she cleared the desk clean off so that there will be no weapons in sight. " I'm coming, hold on just a second!" She called out frantically putting the weapons in the small box

"Mabel, are you finished? Open the door!" Soos yelled as he was banging on the door. Mabel quickly shoved the small box under the bed but she forgot to get rid of the dagger. Mabel, quickly as possible grabbed the dagger and thought to herself; _'I need to do this quickly, if I mess this up then I'm doomed!' _ Mabel put the dagger close to her neck and with one swipe, slashed her throat.

Soos was getting worried, he made a running start and knocked the door down. "Hambone, are you in here. I brought you your lun-Oh my goodness!" Yelled Soos in shock, seeing Mabel on the floor with her blood spreading everywhere. "Mabel what have you done?!" cried Soos. "Get up, I'm going to go get Mr Pines and we are calling an ambulance!" Mabel whispered; "Soos, if you let try to save me again, then this will be the biggest mistake of your life." She said as she spit out blood

Soos was confused; "What do you mean that this will be the biggest mistake if I save you?"

-"It means that you are trying to keep me away from Dipper." Mabel answered hoarsly

-"Look, I understand that you miss your bro ok, I get that. But over these past few days, you have been acting strange and emo lately." Soos replied coldly. "Now come on Mabel, I'm calling the ambulance."

Mabel grabbed the dagger, pointed it at Soos and said; "Soos, I know that you care about me. But if you save me again, then you can just say good bye to your loved ones." Soos just stood there shocked, this wasn't the Mabel he knew. No this isn't Mabel, this was a demon.

Soos charged onto Mabel knocking the dagger out of her hands, Mabel kicked Soos in the chest, knocking him down. Soos carefully got up then pinned down Mabel to the floor. "Mabel, your going to the hospital!" Soos said while straining.

Mabel then grabbed the dagger and plunged it into Soos' back; "No you won't!" She yelled out as she stabbed Soos. As he went limp, she pushed the overweight man off of her. Soos was in great pain; physically and mentally she walked up to him and said with a sly smirk on her face. "Are you going to try to separate me and Dipper now?" She said while laughing at the same time. "You bitch! Wait until I call the cops on you!" said Soos while grunting in pain Mabel once again grabbed the dagger and started to stab him again until he was finally dead.

Mabel dragged Soos' lifeless corpse outside until she got to the lake, she found a rope and a very large stone. Mabel tied the rope to Soos' ankle and with another loose end, she tied the stone. Mabel pushed the corpse into the lake so nobody would come looking for him.

Mabel was satisfied, why bother to try taking her own life, when she can take someone elses',


End file.
